The present invention relates generally to flow generators for ventilatory assistance and, more particularly, to a flow generator that includes a message system for communicating messages relating to flow generator operation, flow generator service, flow generator use, patient health, peripheral devices and services, patient treatments, general reminders, and the like. Messages may be delivered to an onboard display or externally to a service provider, the patient, a physician, or the like.
Non-Invasive Positive Pressure Ventilation (NIPPV) is a form of treatment for breathing disorders which can involve providing a relatively higher pressure of air or other breathable gas to the entrance of a patient's airways via a patient interface (e.g., a mask) during the inspiratory phase of respiration, and providing a relatively lower pressure or atmospheric pressure in the patient mask during the expiratory phase of respiration. In other NIPPV modes the pressure can be made to vary in a complex manner throughout the respiratory cycle. For example, the pressure at the mask during inspiration or expiration can be varied through the period of treatment.
Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) treatment is commonly used to treat breathing disorders including Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). CPAP treatment continuously provides pressurized air or other breathable gas to the entrance of a patient's airways via a patient interface (e.g., a mask) at a pressure elevated above atmospheric pressure, typically in the range 3-20 cm H2O. CPAP treatment can act as a pneumatic splint of a patient's upper airway.
CPAP treatment can be in a number of forms, including the maintenance of a constant treatment pressure level, alternating between two different constant levels in synchronism with the inspiratory and expiratory phases of respiration (“bi-level CPAP”), and having an automatically adjustable and/or a computer controlled level in accordance with a patient's therapeutic needs.
Breathable gas supply apparatus used in CPAP and NIPPV treatments broadly comprise a flow generator constituted by a continuous source of air or other breathable gas generally in the form of a blower driven by an electric motor. A pressurized supply of air or other breathable gas can also be used. The gas supply is connected to a conduit or tube, which is in turn connected to a patient interface (mask or nasal prong) which incorporates, or has in close proximity, a vent to atmosphere for exhausting exhaled gases, such as carbon dioxide.